Nano List: Milo's Harem
by Tanaashi TM
Summary: Nano List is a manga based on Webtoon. Milo is the main character, a 17 year old boy, and this fanfiction is about him getting fucked from all sides by cute girls. :D
1. Introduction

**ALRIGHT FOLKS! This is just the begining of my fanfiction again... I've been gone for 3 months or so I know! But I am back, and I am starting fresh! I might have lost all my fanbase, but I can restart and begin writing again... I've been gone for so long so it might not be as good but please bear with me guys! Sorry for leaving for such a long time :/ I Feel bad**

 **From your lonely weaboo friend...**

 **-Tanashi**


	2. Milo x San

**(A/N) Hey people it's Jikimoruka / Tanashi here. I've been gone for 3 months, and haven't written fanfictions in that time period, but if any of my old followers are reading this then hey, I'm back for good and writing again! Sorry for leaving ya'll for so long T.T This fanfiction will be like my Tokyo Ghoul & Akame Ga Kill Harem Series. **

**A huge fanfiction with one shots for each girl, and at the end of this book, i'll be writing a harem scene! This fanfiction is based on Nano List, which you can read online webtoon, It's a great book. Or just search up the names, if you want to know what the character's im writing about look like (The girls are hot) This'll be going on for a bit -and I hope you enjoy this new series!**

 **As I said, I'm finally back to writing and i'm doing good! Just Review and ask who you want next, If no one asks, then I will just do it in the order I have planned. From your edgy asian friend...**

 **\- Tanashi**

* * *

"Ok." -Milo sat at his desk, the clock about to strike 3; its time to leave soon. He tapped his pencil on the table nervously, looking out the window. He noticed San and Nano waiting down at the parking lot, he coughed nervously, thinking to himself and giving instructions on how to dodge a horny female and 11 year old without breaking both of his limbs; _this'll be a long day..._ As the bell rung, he nervously got up; looking around for no reason other than to calm himself. "Fuck, Fuck.." -He picked up his backpack, hands shaking. As he walked down the stairs, he had flashbacks of last night encounter with his horny housemaid; _Hey Milo... Come here..._ San's voice echoed in his head, He shook off the thought and was scared shitless of what the horny android would do to him once they got home, He had been successful enough to dodge San's sexually harassing attacks, but he knew today was the day he was about to get laid; fucked all night, and forced to love San till the end. Nano's voice of encouragement echoed throughout his head as he walked, _I suggest you don't hold back when you get in bed with her, your screwed bud._ He made a angered face, of course Nano would say that, the little 11 year old brat wasn't the one doing the fucking...

"Miloooooooo!" As Milo looked forward he could only manage to shriek before San was on him, groping him every way possible and doing things deemed "Inappropriate" on School Grounds. "Hey! San! Get off!" Milo was struggling on the ground as San held him down on the ground, beginning her sexual assault on his body. "NANO!" He screamed for the 11 year old. Nano shrugged and drug San off of the boy, so that she wouldn't sexual harass him anymore. Nano clamped onto a struggling San as she looked at Milo with eyes of lust, grabbing at him even though she was subdued. "Hey, San. No sexual harassment until we get to the apartment..." Nano said with annoyance; Was she jealous? San pouted, "He looks so tasty though." Milo flinched at those words, looking at her with suspicious eyes, "I'm not edible." Milo said; Nano still hugging San to stop her, agreed. San licked her lips "Trust me, your edible." Milo coughed; "Your not going to eat me." San giggled; "I'll be eating something else on you~" She grinned. Milo told her to shut up and pointed towards Nano telling her to walk; Nano shrugged and the 3 walked home, still carrying a struggling San.

As Milo opened the door, he heard a loud screech from behind him, with a follow of pounding footsteps. "What the fu-" Milo felt the force of a blow flinging him across the room. As he rolled onto the floor, he noticed San running towards him, Nano with a shocked face and only being able to point at Milo with a finger. Milo screeched as San picked him up and threw him onto the bed, a giggling San already ripping off her crop top, and revealing her Pink laced bra; Did she wear that for Milo? Before he could retort with a response, San had already rushed on him, pinning him hard to the bed. He watched fearfully as San laid on top of him, clad in only her jeans and bra. He could tell he had done her hair, just for him. Although this was not the first time being pinned down like this, he couldn't help but just admire for a second; Such a smoothed skinned girl, a perfect torso, and a good; firm rack. Him being the boy he was, could feel his erection growing, it was poking at San's crotch.

She grinned; Licking her lips. "Your pretty rowdy right now, huh?" -She intentionally pressed harder against Milo's boner, starting to ride him softly; "Did you get turned on by my body of mine?" She ran a finger down the boy's chest. "Or maybe the way I'm holding you? Do you like being submissive?" She watched as Milo's face was a mixed face of emotions, she giggled; he was so cute. She was going to give him a lesson or two about how to handle a woman. She grabbed his hand, pulling it up to face her chest. She could see Milo shake nervously, and feel the trembling of his hands. _I can't go easy on something so innocent; I'm going to make sure you like this._ She slowly pulled his hand onto her chest, "Hey Milo, you do know what your doing right now?" -She looked at Milo expectantly. "U-uh... I-I.." -He could feel a wave of heat rush to his face, getting embarrassed as his hand laid on San's chest. "I-I, I don't know..." -He gulped. "Y-your just... really cute, I don't know how to act with someone like you."

She hitched a breath, Her eyes wide open. She shudder in happiness, _Oh Milo, if you say that..._ Her determination sky rocketed and she dove on him, A shrieking Milo under her. She began her assault on his neck, sucking on it, before beginning to run her tongue up and down his neck, she watched with one eye as she saw the boy close his eyes and groan. She slowly ran her tongue up to his ear, sucking on it. "You like that~?" She huffed in anger when Milo didn't flinch or respond, she pouted; and began her assault on his waistline, quickly shredding his jeans to pieces as the boy watched in disbelief as the Horny Female grinned. "Oh." San's eye's lit up as she saw the boy's erection poking at his boxers, "I hope this really isn't the best you can do..." She blinked, before trailing a hand over the bulge in his boxer, making sure to run it over sensitive parts, before she cupped his ball sack, squeezing it. "Well at least you have something.." She run back up the length of the bulge, starting to get obsessed with touching it. Milo groaned, and San perked up.

She giggled, suddenly clutching his erection. "I hear that~" -San began to slowly to move her hands up and down his length, his erection growing under his boxers. "I haven't even taken the boxers off yet." -She could feel it getting bigger and bigger; it was making her excited- "Do you enjoy doing this?" She kept sweet talking him, and she watched Milo as he began to groan more the faster she went. She also moaned slightly, letting out a slight breath of hot air. Her cheeks had turn bright red as she began to think about how she would ride him. San could feel her panties getting wet; soaking almost, her cunt needed it, it wanted it; it was aching for it. She could feel her juices soaking through her jeans the more she fondle Milo.

Milo noticed this; he gulped. "San, are you alright?" -He didn't understand much about love; nor could he understand why San was acting so weird. He had tried to hide it, but he couldn't help but think about San's hand rubbing off his erection. He was turned on -And he wanted a lot more than this. San had already let go of his wrists; she was occupied with the erection. He thought about how he could go about doing this and he was going to get laid right here, tonight -no questions asked. Almost suddenly, he thrusted forward, A Startled San falling backwards, he lunged for the woman's body, grabbing one of her wrists, the other hand landing in between her soaked crotch.

"It's my turn now." -He said slowly- "Your listening to me now..." San shrieked in happiness as Milo's hand slipped under her jeans, she could feel his hand sliding under her panties. She could hear the lewd noises coming from her wet cunt; as he thrusted his finger in and out; slowly, causing her to moan out happily. She focused on Milo -He was so cute when he was focused on one thing, he had a habit of biting his tongue while doing something. Two fingers weren't enough for her, she moaned louder as he began to thrust in faster. "W-woah, it's so wet down here.." -He began to rub her clit, causing San to arch her back and clench down on the boy's finger's inside her. "You made me like this... That's why." -San said through breaths; "Please do it faster.. Master.." -Milo's heart raced as she called him 'Master' His erection became increasingly bigger, it began to hurt. "O-oh god, San.." -He rubbed his lover's clit faster, watching her as she moaned happily, "Are you happy?" -He said loudly, he began to finger fuck her wet cunt like there was no tomorrow, simultaneously rubbing her clit. San began to moan uncontrollably; the only thing she could do was say his name over and over.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fu-" -Milo kissed San, there tongues dancing together, he watched her as her face was full of escasty, it was only his fingers; and she became like this... Was it really that good? He could feel her cunt clamping down on his finger's; it wanted more than just his fingers, he knew what she wanted. He pulled away from the kiss as San tried to pull him back into it, a look of disappointment. He slowly pulled out of her, his finger's dragging a trail of her juices, he winced as he looked at his hand; it was completely covered in her juices. "Jesus." -Milo played with his hands- "Your pretty horny huh?" He looked down before gawking at her. She was completely naked, her tit's completely exposed for him -She was trembling as she held open her cunt with her fingers, a look of embarrassment on her face. She blinked nervously, looking away, "H-hey.." -She only opened wider for him to see- "It's my first time to you know.." She looked at Milo's boxers, her eyes where begging to see what the boy was hiding under there; it had grown so big -It made her crazy.

Milo gulped nervously. "O-ok.." He pulled down his boxer's quickly, his erection shot up, right in view for San to see. Milo groaned, It was so sensitive now that even the air made him moan. San's jaw dropped; this is the boy she's been with the entire time? "W-why is it.." -She could feel her pussy throb even more for it now- "S-so big... I can't even believe it." Milo's heart raced again when she complimented him. San grinned before scooting closer, god; she would love to suck that thing all day.. Just thinking of that load being released onto her face; she shook off the thought, "Hey come over here.." -She pulled him closer, positioning her cunt in front of his dick. "This is all for you." Milo grabbed both of her legs; He was nervous, "Do you think this is big enough for you San?" -She rolled her eyes- "Of Course it is boy, It's a little to big for me."

Milo calmed himself, before his eyes shot open. "Ok!" -He thrusted in her as hard as he could, no warning. San shrieked loudly, her back arching. She pulled her legs around his waist, straddling his neck with her arms. He began to thrust in and out, He knew San was not a person who liked to do things softly. He moaned with her, She grinned as she clamped down on his length, trying to milk out all his cum. He groaned louder as he found it increasignly harder to keep thrusting in and out of her; Her cunt was so tight.. and warm. "What's wrong Milo?" -She clamped down even harder on his dick- "Are you finding it hard to keep fucking me like this?" She giggled, before Milo looked up with defiant eyes, Plunging his length all the into her cunt, beginning to fuck her even harder and faster. She screamed, her body shaking from the excitement. "Oh! Milo!" -San clamped down even harder, trying to milk him as quick as she could. She wanted his load inside of her. "S-san.. your making such lewd noises..." She could hear the slap on slap of skin, and the sound of her juices sloshing about, it was music to her ears.

His dick was so big. San couldn't have been happier. She milked his cock relentlessly; making sure to give him a hard time. She was begging for more, her face; she couldn't control it, she couldn't hold back the saliva... To think she would drool like a hungry animal while being fucked. As Milo kept fucking her with no stop in speed or power; her eyes rolled back slightly. "S-san!" -Milo hugged her tightly as he pulled her up, now she was cradling him on his lap as he fucked her. San moaned louder, "Fuck me harder!" She wanted even more; Her pussy was still aching; she was begging for more. "I don't think I can last longer!" -Milo said in between moans, as he was occupied with sucking San's tits. His hands clamped hard on her ass, she could feel him getting harder as he rubbed and played with her butt. "Oh? You like my ass too?" -She grinned happily as she observed. The Boy was all over her, Tits, Ass and Pussy. Using everything on her body. The thought of her being used like this turned her on; and she was filled with the sudden urge to make him cum inside of her.

"Milo! Cum inside me, blow it in here!" -She rammed down on his dick as he fucked her, bouncing on it with the skill of a pro. She had a vice like grip on his dick, and it slid in and out easily. As she began to ride him faster; Milo stopped thrusting, all he could do was moan. "Milo~ Do it!" Milo moaned more and more as she rode him faster and faster, "You can do it inside of me~" -She gave one last bounce, before bringing all her weight down on his entire length, balls deep. Milo tensed his body up, and San felt him tighten his grip on her ass. "S-san!" -He moaned louder as his dick swelled -And she yelled in joy as she felt the thing she was waiting for all these years flow into her.

"M-milo! You did it!" -The warm cum.. she could feel it spurting inside her, and dripping out; too much for her cunt to hold. She hugged him tightly as he kept shooting cum inside her, loads and loads of it flowed in and poured out. She kissed Milo softly on the cheek. After about a minute or two sitting there, he slowly pulled out, and San watched as she saw the cum drip out of her cunt, so it really was too much for her to hold in. She looked up; "Hey Milo... We should do that again some time?" -Milo sighed, and pulled away. "San.. that was a one time thing, I didn't even mean to cum inside you." San giggled, "You still did though..." -She eyed his boner- "How are you so experienced?" Milo shrugged, "I was acting on instinct I guess... I never done this before.. But you where amazing San.." San blushed at the compliment, holding her hands together as she sighed. "I wasn't expecting a small boy like you, to be carrying such a big package under those pants of yours." -She laughed as Milo blushed- "This was an amazing night.. I'm happy I finally got to take your virginity.." She smiled warmly. Milo blinked dumbly, of course he wouldn't understand.

"Hey, faggots." -They turned and saw Nano, sitting there calmly. "You guys are loud." -Milo shrieked in terror- "How long have you been here!" -Nano blinked dumbly. "Longer than I should have been, that scarred me." San grinned. "You guys, relax." -Milo looked back and forth between Nano and San, screaming at them to clean up and change. It went on like this for the majority of the night... It was said that Milo & San fucked all night after this until they passed out from exhaustion...

* * *

 **(A/N) Whew. Sorry if it's bad, I have not written smut in 3 Months straight, or Wrote any fanficiton for that matter. So I am very very rusty with writing, please bear with me, because I will get back my writing skills after a bit, I just need to practice writing stories again! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Milo x Chacha

**[Warning] Some kinky stuff, and also at first it is somewhat tense, and so it may make some viewers uncomfortable if you realize the full backstory of Chacha and Milo, but I don't like to incorporate the actual storyline into my nsfw fanfics, and so, I will only use portions of the actual story behind them to my _sexual advantage_ I should say. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Another note I would like to make is that since I haven't really written any fanfiction for a good few months, I might be a bit rusty, and my writing style may not be the same as always.**

 **P.S Please write reviews if you enjoyed this or did not enjoy it, it'll give me a good understanding of what you guys want.**

 **\- Tanashi**

* * *

Milo pondered what situation he had gotten himself into at this very exact moment.

Milo was clad in only a thin hospital night gown, his body shivering from the cold steel underneath him. He glanced to his right, and tugged on the leather strap that restrained his arm, and the same ordeal was happening on his left. The surgical light shined bright overhead, and the harsh glare made him squint. Milo also tried to free his legs but found that they where also tightly secured by leather straps, spread eagle style. The room was dark and musky, most likely a basement.

Milo could smell the faint aroma of shampoo, and could also tell his hair was damp from a shower, which he could not remember when he had took, nor could he remember how he arrived here. The room was increasingly getting colder, and his skin began to form goosebumps. That was when Milo heard the sound of heels on stainless grey tile to the left of him, faint voices and a lock turning from within the heavy duty steel door. It swung open with a creak, and he squinted into the darkness as his eyes began to readjust from the harsh overhead light.

"Hello Milo~" A female voice purred.

Milo tensed up; trying to discern who it was. The woman circled around the room quietly, just hiding from the light enough to be unrecognizable, before she stood at the foot of the table and emerged from the corners of the room.

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me_ Milo thought as he saw the woman. It was Chacha, the android who gave him hell for so long, and now he was at the full mercy of her.

Chacha grinned at him as she tilted her head innocently, "You seem disappointed to see me." She sat on the edge of the surgical table, and slowly ran a hand from Milo's ankle to his knee, raising the night gown slightly.

Milo tried to shrink away from her voice, still fearful of what psychological effects she had inflicted so long ago. Chacha formed a sinister grin when she noticed his discomfort. She had on only a night robe, tied tightly at her waist, and black high heels. Her hair was just like she always wore it, flowing and free. Her red eyes staring lustfully at Milo.

Chacha leaned closer towards Milo's face, and spoke softly, "You know... I've been thinking about some naughty things ever since you left me."

Milo pursed his lips as he began to feel her hot breaths rolling down his cheek. He tried to snap back at her with a jolt, but the leather restraints held on fast, and Milo only managed to rattle the table. Chacha had hopped back and giggled with amusement, "Just as energetic as always."

She licked her lips as she circled the table again, her eyes devouring every inch of Milo's body. "You've certainly grown since then."

Milo shivered as he felt Chacha's cold hand slide ever so closer towards his crotch, slowly tickling his inner thigh. Chacha licked her cherry red lips as she slowly put one leg on the table, and crawled on. Milo stared as she sat ontop of his stomach, with one hand caressing his cheek.

"Milo~" Chacha ran her tongue down his neck. "What would you do to me if I let you go I wonder?"

Milo bit his lip to hold back a soft groan as she began to nibble on his earlobe, and he shuddered. Milo didn't want to admit that he was getting turned on, and shook the lewd thoughts away.

Chacha pulled away from the kiss, and began to untie her robe. Slowly taking it off, working inch by inch as if to tease him. As the robe slid down past her shoulders, the android quickly flung it off to reveal what Milo had wanted to see. Chacha smiled innocently as she let the boy remember every inch of her nude body.

Milo could only try so hard not to be seduced by Chacha, but found himself glazing over every part of her. Milo lustfully stared as he eyed her perfectly round breasts with their perky nipples. She had a toned body and her abs clearly showed that she excersized regularly. With the harsh glare of the overhead light, her skin seemed to have a creamy pale tone to it, and revealed her curvy figure.

Chacha giggled and tugged at her black laced panties, "Do you want to take these off too~?"

He licked his lips, finally succumbing to his desires, and said gruffly "Yeah, I do."

Chacha squealed in excitement and slid down, running her hand slowly up Milo's leg. Milo grimaced and tried once again to break out of his straps, determined to make sure that Chacha would learn who was the dominate one in the room.

"Sorry hon' I made sure you couldn't get out." Chacha said while watching the man struggle in delight, "I was worried you might be just a little bit angry at me, I can't imagine what you would do if you were able to escape from your straps?"

Milo's cock had grown rock hard and shot up like a piston. It was visibly throbbing underneath the thin robe he wore and Chacha's hand kept creeping closer and closer towards it underneath, It was aching to be touched. Chacha suddenly squeezed his balls with her hand, massaging them.

"These are amazing..." Chacha said as she fixated on Milo's dick jutting out against his robe with hunger, "They're so much bigger than the chairman's"

Chacha licked her lips, and quickly pulled up Milo's hospital gown, his cock was in full view for her to see. Milo couldn't help but grin as he watched the woman stare in shock.

"You like it?" Milo said with a smirk. His cock was throbbing heavily, and precum had begun to spill and form thick sticky lines along his lower stomach. Feeling that he had finally taken the initiative, he gruffly ordered her to suck on his balls, which Chacha obliged to do. She sucked on each one of them as if they were lollipops, and began to slowly run her free hand down her panties, fingering herself. She couldn't get enough of it. Just the thought of Milo unloading his semen inside of her with balls this big made her cunt quiver, she wanted it. So badly.

Milo let out a small groan as Chacha began to slowly run her tongue up and down the underside of his dick.

"Oh god... This is so much better than doing it with Jungkyou oh." Chacha said as she began to slowly pull of her panties.

"You say that with no shame." Milo replied, as he eyed her clean shaven cunt in the nude.

"Do you think I could enjoy being fucked by an old man? I have standards you know." Chacha said loudly as she began to lick the tip of his dick, lapping up his precum. "Now shutup and let me suck this huge dick of yours."

Chacha's cherry red lips kissed the tip of his cock lovingly, before she slowly began to move down on his length. She began to gag the deeper his cock went, Milo moaned as he felt it hit the back of her throat. Chacha gagged again and tried to pull back out, but Milo thrusted with his hips, causing his dick to hit the back of her throat again, "Don't pull out." He said with anger this time. "Start sucking."

Chacha obediently listened to his orders and began to swirl her tongue along his dick, bobbing her head up and down quickly as she did so. Chacha clenched and massaged his balls as she began to deep throat him, her saliva mixed in with his precum, causing the slimy substance to make a loud slurping sound each time she gagged or went up and down on his dick. It was music to Milo's ears.

Chacha started to gag more and more as his cock hit the back of her throat, she couldn't breathe.

"Don't you dare take my dick out of your mouth." Milo snapped.

Chacha kept gagging, bubbles had formed around her lips from the cum, and it began to create a thick slime as it dripped down her chin and down Milo's balls. Chacha tried to pull her mouth away, but she was stopped when she felt a hand harshly shove her back down to the base of Milo's dick. She looked up horrified at a smiling Milo.

"Oh honey, it seems that you didn't tighten the straps enough." He said with a smirk, "You look good sucking my dick."

Milo placed both of his hands on Chacha's head and he began to force her to move up and down on his dick. She tried to talk, but Milo thrusted his cock deeper into her throat. "Don't talk while your giving me a blowjob."

Milo's balls began to slap against her chin as he skull fucked her, his groans growing louder and louder the deeper and harder he went. He ignored Chacha's gagging, and began to reach his climax. Milo loved it when he could hear her slurping on his precum, and it made him want to cum in her mouth even more, he let out a final groan as he thrusted balls deep inside of Chacha, he could see his dick bulging through her neck, and he shuddered as he spurted out thick and fat strings of cum over and over inside Chacha's mouth. She couldn't swallow all of it, and began to gurgle and tried to spit it out. Milo made sure she felt every single pump of cum hit her throat and slowly thrusted in and out until he finished cumming before finally pulling away.

Chacha coughed and gagged, trying to spit out the rest of his cum as she laid there helpless. Milo grabbed her by the arms, and pinned her down against the table, "I'm going to make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

Chacha let out a tiny squeak of excitement as she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her cunt. She loved this. This is what she wanted.

"Fuck me like an animal Milo! I know your angry at me for what I did to you all these years, let me see the real side of you~" Chacha said with a crazed grin.

Milo put a hand around her neck, and he thrusted his dick as deep as he could make it go inside of her cunt. Chacha's walls clamped down around his dick like a vice, and it begun to milk him. Milo groaned as he slammed into her over and over with no apparent rhythm or gentleness. Milo clenched his balls as Chacha's pussy seemingly tightened around his dick the deeper and harder he went, trying not to cum so quickly. Chacha moaned loudly and laughed in joy as she watched Milo pound her cunt.

"Your probably so mad at me for everything I done!" She screamed in between moans.

Milo tightened his grip around her neck as he became agitated, thrusting in and out of her faster than before. Her ass had begun to turn red as it slapped and jiggled firmly against Milo's skin everytime he made contact. He switched positions and hoisted her up in the air, his hands locked with each other around her legs and back, and he began to fuck her roughly above the table.

"Oh god, this is amazing!" Chacha screamed as Milo slammed into her, her juices had begun to overflow and made a loud slurping sound. She threw her hands around his neck and dug into his back with her nails, shuddering each time he pulled back and thrusted in. Milo grunted as he slammed into her tight cunt and Chacha's ass slapping against his skin.

"You like this don't you?" Milo said in her ear at an almost whisper, "Cheating on your husband like this?"

She couldn't handle it anymore, she could feel herself reaching her climax. "Yes! I love this!" Chacha moaned loudly, "Cum inside me!"

Milo's groans grew louder as he reached his climax, and finally went balls deep inside of her cunt for the last time, letting out one final groan as he felt his dick spurt and shoot out more thick strands of cum deep inside. Chacha's toes curled and her body shuddered as a racketing orgasm shot through her body. She began to squirt as Milo came inside her, and squealed in pleasure when Milo kept fucking her.

After a while recovering, Milo threw Chacha back onto the table without any real care and stared quietly at her. She was panting and her energy was sapped. Chacha looked up at him with weak eyes. "T-that was amazing."

Milo wiped sweat off his brow, "Your husband isn't going to be happy if he finds out about this."

Chacha giggled, "He won't find out."


End file.
